The Rise Of Jasper
by Stevinauniverse112
Summary: Now alone on a small beach, Jasper has escaped from the clutches of Lapis and adjusts to her surroundings. Please feel free to correct anything!
1. Arrival

She had escaped. With a triumphant stomp and one final smirk she had beaten Lapis. She knew she couldn't keep her there for long yet she tried to put up a facade of heroism. Now standing on the edge of the ocean, her salt-flecked hair gently swayed with the breeze that rolled in and out from the stirring sea. She clenched her fists, a loud laughter erupting from inside of her. She was free. No longer constrained to her watery tomb. She was infuriated, she was enraged, she was drunk with power. She would make them pay. Every single one of them. No one would be spared. Nor the humans or the gems.

From her observations she wasn't on that same beach she had crashed Peridot's ship into on that faithful day. She was in a much more, confined area. The edge of the beach only spanned maybe 40 feet, and then blended into trees. Those trees swayed lightly, short but stout and halfway grown into the water. For a moment, she had lost herself in Earths beauty. Earths sickening beauty and she absolutely hated it. Not because she wasnt fond of beauty, even if that was what she was claiming her feelings to be. It was the fact that she was jealous of something such a puny and weak race had. She never acknowledged that. Only her intense desire to harvest the resources of this planet, and make hers what it once was.

Jasper felt the sun warming her skin, the salt dust appearing on her orange pigmented body. She sat down, first looking about to make sure no one saw her. It was quiet here. Lonely almost, but she embraced the feeling of heat. The most alive feeling there was. She was never willing to admit this, but she had missed everything about warmth. Her stern face wouldn't allow for such feelings of longing inside of her but Jasper felt the affects of being trapped in the coldest part of the ocean. It was a constant struggle in her bindings, where she lay, fused with another gem who had grieved and felt the same pain. Jasper looked back on the situation with great disdain. She was happy she shattered that blue gem once and for all.

lost in thought, she fell back onto her hair. Over the horizon, the sun seemed to be setting an odd pink glow over the sky. Jasper rolled her eyes and scoffed, another sign, reminding all of humanity what Rose did for them. _Pathetic._


	2. Home

She was back. Her arms were tied down. Her body writhing in pain. The sound of a split voice echoing through the vast nothingness. She squirmed, and resisted the chains. As usual, there was no sign of weakness. Lapis had her, even if it pained her body to stay fused with Jasper's. Her body rejected the fusion, but Lapis persisted. Lapis cried in agony, as did Jasper. She pushed her body to unfuse, paining her even more. It was a constant tug-of-war. Pushing and pulling, ripping and mending.

The ocean faded a dim black. She felt her restraints loosen and her body float. she looked up, seeing the dim light piercing ever so slightly through the ocean. she swam towards it, her body now back in its true form. She strained her worn and weak body, longing the sunlight.

her body snapped back, being pulled by her ankle, she cried out, feeling water enter her mouth. She was being pulled back down. Jasper frantically looked over her shoulder. It was Lapis.

Lapis brought her down, an emotionless expression plastered upon her soft edged face. Another appendage shot from her body, wrapping itself snuggly around Jasper's face. Her words felt like fire, piercing Jasper's skin.

"_I'm finishing this now."_

The appendage tightened, Jasper pulling at the stiffly wrapped tentacle. Her legs thrashed and her small field of vision faded into black, squeezed eyelids. She felt the pressure building. Her gem slowly became hostage to force. The cracks were merely painless at first, then loud and shattering. The pain was eating her. Her gem was about to burst. Jasper cried out, but nothing was to be heard from the pale blue gem. Only the painful silence that sat between them.

She felt her body go lymp and Lapis loosen her grip.

Jasper awoke. She was on the beach, but the tide was high. She spit up some water, putting together the awful dream she had. She stood up, reclaiming her "tough guy" attitude. Turning around, she gazed up at the foreign sky. The stars glistened brightly. She was reminded for a moment of how insignificant this world was to her own. The stars beckoned for her to return home with a victory under her belt and a planet at her complete disposal. She scoffed looking up, she could nearly pick out the planet she had lived on. She eased herself onto the ground, looking at the clear night sky and let out an agitated sigh.

she wanted to go home.


	3. Weak

The sun was beating down on her and she rolled around in the sand in a restless (and quite unneeded) slumber. Sleeping was one of the more ridiculous of activities she let herself indulge in. She found the easiest way to calm her fiery temper was to sleep. Nonetheless, this was no time for sleeping. She was tired of sitting on this stale and forgotten island. She was ready to leave. She was ready to exact revenge on everyone who ever wronged her.

Noon was upon her and the sun seemed to loom over her. It sat in the sky, watching her every move and reprimanding her with a lash of its fiery tongue. She regarded the sun with a simple snarl and stood up. The sand trickled off her body, laying itself back on the place which it came. She shook her hair free from sand and seaweed that had made residency within it and for just a moment, she was slightly amused with the small treasures that had fallen out.

Those treasures were quickly disregarded.

She quickly made her way down the beach, staring straight ahead at the seemingly endless ocean, she smirked a bit.

Once she returned there would be no mercy.

One foot after another, she led herself into the water. Her stern face staring ahead, she was determined. She was ready.

Her torso became submerged in the water and she felt her stomach lurch within her. She felt dizzy and disoriented, but she pushed herself. She wasn't giving up now. She was going to show every single one of those putrid and weak gems that no one and nothing could stop her. Again, her body rejected the water. Jasper began to feel odd, she didn't understand the vile feeling coursing through her body. It pained her. She felt trapped, out of breath and absolutely and positively

_terrified. _

Her face darkened into anger. She backed out of the water, a fiery molten core ready to erupt within her. Jasper's body heated and her mind blanked. She sprinted out of the water and headbutted the largest tree within her eyesight.

The anger was dizzying, and maddening. This emotion couldn't be real, for she had never felt it. Her anger brewed within her as she became destructive and out of control.

She couldn't be afraid.

Being afraid was so, very _weak._


End file.
